


Saved for a Rainy Day

by shotgunsinlace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mild Comeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With training cancelled due to an ongoing storm, everyone within the castle is in desperate need to escape the constant hubbub of humans inside the cramped walls. It's during an early morning walk that Eren comes across the Legion's stables, and stumbles upon his officers keeping each other warm by using methods other than the ones the cadets have been taught. Eren should probably turn the other way, but teenage hormones are a lot more difficult to tame than any power he may possess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved for a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> A certain someone that goes by [kiokushitaka](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/) is a spectacular human being who, somehow, made me realize that eruriren and voyeurism are two things that should probably get married and live happily ever after. Me, being the sucker that I am for said happy endings, thought it'd be a great thing to write it.
> 
> This has been beta'd (SHOCKING, I KNOW) by the same cruel individual who inspired this piece. (She also got to name it because I'm terrible at naming things. Holla.)

The rain has let up for the first time in days, and despite the heavy cover of gray clouds, Eren is grateful for the opportunity to set foot outside the castle. Usually, training isn’t called off due to the presence of a storm – titans won’t take a break just because there’s thunder rolling overhead. Levi makes sure to push them harder still, testing their balance and resilience through curtains of torrential rain.

It was Commander Smith who called off the drills. Wouldn’t do get the small amount of soldiers they have to be struck by lightning.

Training turned to cleaning, and after six hours of teamwork and relentless scrubbing for two days straight, there isn’t a nook or cranny inside the castle walls that isn’t spotless. 

Restlessness eventually gets to Eren, so he takes the opportunity to wander out when the worst of the storm has subsided. The majority of his squad is still crawling out of their beds and into the mess hall before they start on laundry duty.

Eren threads his way through trees and cobblestone paths, enjoying the morning chill against the warmness of his skin. He wishes he had brought his coat along, rather than just his cloak, because he eventually finds himself shivering in his boots.

His feet move on their own accord, pushing him away from the enclosed area of the castle, away from the bustle of the few people who stare at him wearily out the corner of their eyes. It doesn’t bother him as much as it used to, but sometimes he longs to get away from those judgmental looks.

He also needs to get his mind off other things, namely last night’s dream.

Nightmares are his everyday bread, and those he can deal with in some form or another. Last night, however, had been a game changer. Whereas he usually dreams of blood, death, and gore, last night, Eren had dreamed about his captain lying underneath him. 

Eren is no stranger to wet dreams, but he’s never dreamed of Levi in that fashion. The look on his face, the way his mouth fell open in soft commands for more, Eren woke himself up with his heart ramming itself against his chest.

He’s still in desperate need of a shower, but hot water won’t be available for another two hours. The edges of frustration still eat away at him, especially when he refused to touch himself to thoughts of Levi. His mind is still a jumbled mess when it comes to his captain, unsure if his feelings for him are strictly platonic or not. It’s confusing, not to mention wrong, when his body longs to be touched by the man he looks up to as both an inspiration and a father figure.

But, oh, does Eren _want_ him.

Shaking his head, Eren runs a hand over his face. The idea is to get away from the thoughts, not barge headfirst into them.

When it begins to drizzle, Eren sighs in defeat. Not ready to head back to the castle, he heads instead towards the stables for refuge. He trudges through muddy ground, scrapes the bottom of his boots against a stone ledge, and it’s when he’s pulling up his hood that he hears it.

Stopping in his tracks, Eren straightens himself up and listens.

He isn’t an idiot, and he also isn’t a prude, so he knows full well what those sounds are. The decent part of his mind tells him to walk away, to seek shelter elsewhere and let the poor couple be, but something else stands out in the mixture of grunts and labored breathing: Levi’s name.

Eren really needs to get out of there, but curiosity is too much of a terrible monster, and it lures him to creep closer. Hiding behind a tree, Eren sneaks a peek, and his stomach immediately bottoms out due to the wicked tendrils of jealousy that wrap themselves around him.

Naked from the waist down, Levi’s back is propped up against a stable wall, and his legs are wrapped around Erwin’s hips. Erwin has one hand on Levi’s thigh, and the other securely wrapped around his waist as they move in tandem, sucking at each other’s mouths.

Levi tugs at Erwin’s hair, and the commander hisses, harshly bucking his hips, making Levi keen.

That’s definitely jealousy Eren feels, but towards who, he isn’t sure.

While he’s lusted after Levi for quite some time, seeing Erwin like this awakens a darker kind of desire in him. If Eren has gotten hard thinking about Levi taking him, imagining how good it would feel to be controlled by his captain, Eren gets the wind knocked out of him at the thought of Erwin being the one inside of him.

Erwin’s movements are now controlled and precise, his hips barely moving and still Levi has his head thrown back, bottom lip bit to prevent any more sounds. He’s failing, because tiny little hiccups and low-pitched whines escape him in earnest as Erwin fucks him against the wooden wall.

Eren licks his lips.

He really should turn and walk away, leave them to it, because Eren isn’t the only one entitled to some time away from the hubbub within the castle, but another part of him invites him to stay and watch. He wants to commit the way Levi’s face contorts with pleasure to memory. Eren wants to store away those breathy noises, the way his captain desperately fumbles for purchase. Eren wants to remember the way their tongues dance without the aid of their mouths: wet, hungry, and obscene.

He’s beginning to think that he really should have masturbated earlier this morning, because he is now so achingly hard he could cry. Under the pouring rain, he feels miserable.

When Erwin cusses, Eren starts. It’s a blessing seeing someone as calm and collected as Erwin lose his composure. He looks unbearably attractive with his hair mussed by Levi’s pulling, jacket off one shoulder and part of his belts messily undone.

By this point, Eren can’t help but squeeze himself through his pants.

Shoved harshly against the wall, Erwin holds Levi up off the floor with apparent ease, hands on his ass. His thrusts speed up, and it only serves to make Levi cry out louder.

Too horny to care, Eren hastily unbuckles his belt and shoves a hand inside his underwear. They won’t be able to see him from here, but he’ll have to keep quiet. He also needs to keep from biting his hand when he places it over his mouth.

Eren quickly strokes himself, not bothering to prolong the moment. He’s soaked to the bone, cold, and the odds of both his officers finishing before he does are pretty high. Tightening his fist, Eren pumps his cock, wincing at the dry friction.

Erwin buries his face against Levi’s neck, his hips bucking once, twice, before giving a powerful enough thrust that makes him both grunt and sigh loud enough for Eren to hear. He says something, and Eren notices this because Levi clicks his tongue before pressing a kiss to Erwin’s earlobe. Moving downward, he nibbles on the milky skin of Erwin’s neck.

Conflicted, Eren slows down, only to speed up again when Erwin puts Levi down, and sinks to his knees.

The sight is a powerful one that does all kinds of things for Eren, especially when Erwin holds his hands behind his back and opens his mouth obediently. Levi is standing surprisingly straight after the pounding he’s just received, and is holding onto the base of his cock, using the hold to lightly smack it to Erwin’s cheek.

The idea of Levi being a tease during sex is one that will keep Eren going in life – preferably in bed, with a hand down his pants, much like he’s doing now.

Eren focuses on the tip of his cock, tightening his fist and moving it faster when he sees Erwin swallow Levi’s cock whole.

Levi’s hands slide through Erwin’s hair, gripping it tight and using his hold to guide him. It starts slow, with Erwin taking it all into his mouth at spaced intervals. Eren can see his throat shift each time he swallows Levi, hears the man choke and gag on occasion, and the reactions cause Levi’s lips to twitch with the beginning of a smile. He tells Erwin something, and the commander pulls away enough to press a kiss to the tip of Levi’s cock.

They shift across the stable floor, and in this new angle, Eren gets a better view. Rather than staring at Erwin’s back, now he gets them on the side view, which is far more delectable. Like this, Eren can see the thickness of Levi’s thighs, the girth of his cock as he prods it against Erwin’s lips. He can see Erwin’s cock, too, but his is limp between his legs, apparently having already released.

Holding up his shirt, Levi stares down as Erwin teasingly caresses his lips against the strained skin of his erection, pressing the tip of his tongue just underneath the tip. He stops to tell Levi something, and Levi replies with a short nod.

The sound of rain drowns out whatever it is they’re saying, and Eren feels compelled to step forward. He refrains when one of Levi’s hands finds Erwin’s hair again, and ruthlessly pulls him onto his cock. Levi’s hips buck twice before Erwin tries to pulls away, but Levi holds fast, pushing himself deeper.

Eren is surprised to see that the commander doesn’t put up a fight, just kneeling there with his hands firmly behind his back, struggling to breathe around the dick half-way down his throat. Eren is forced to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming just yet.

Levi is still talking when he grants Erwin a moment to breathe before pushing in again, fucking his mouth in a fast and dirty pace. Erwin finally moves his hands to take hold of Levi’s ass and – _for all that is holy_ – he pulls Levi closer at every thrust. Head facing downward, Levi’s mouth falls open, only slightly, when Erwin begins to fuck him with his fingers.

Everything proves too much to take in, leaving Eren awestruck at the moment. His hand is moving on its own as he stares in fascination, and not even the building wave of orgasm is enough to draw his attention away.

Levi eventually pulls away, taking himself in hand and stroking fast. Erwin leans forward just enough, and opens his mouth.

Eren’s mouth waters at the sight of Levi coming against Erwin’s tongue, hips jerking minutely as his face melts into something soft with pleasure. Taking the cock into his mouth, Erwin gives it one last suck, drinking in the last of Levi’s orgasm.

Eren gasps when Levi reaches down to flick his tongue against Erwin’s, making a mess of saliva and come that smears around their mouths.

A hand over his mouth, Eren quickly jerks himself off while the two of them continue to exchange sloppy kisses under the shelter of the stables.

Running the images through his mind, Eren picks away at what he enjoyed watching most, but he can’t really decide. Swapping bodily fluids with ones tongues seems disgusting, but there’s a certain appeal to it, as long as it’s Levi… or Erwin.

For months Levi has been the only person Eren has ever desired, but now, he isn’t so sure. Now, Eren feels dirty for wanting both his captain _and_ commander. He wants to be between them, wants them to kiss him, feel their shared body heat, and feel Levi’s cock pressed to his own while Erwin’s own presses against Eren’s ass.

Eren wants nothing more than to lay back and let his officers take turns fucking him.

Too far gone in his thoughts and the pressure rubbing his dick, Eren doesn’t immediately notice the way Levi is staring at him out of the corner of his eye. His blood runs cold when he does, however, but Levi doesn’t react. He gives Erwin’s bottom lip a playful bite before sucking it into his mouth.

Eren’s hand stops.

Erwin, too, is giving him a sidelong glance, his mouth morphing into a knowing smirk the moment Levi releases his lips.

Stomach doing horrible twists at the mortifying realization that he’s been caught, Eren stumbles backwards until the tree is safely keeping him from view. He’s panting for reasons unrelated to his pleasure, his face burning hot against the cold breeze. Knees shaking from the horror, Eren clumsily tucks himself in, uncaring that he hasn’t had a chance to finish up, he has to leave immediately.

The mere thought of having to face both his superiors throughout the day makes him feel like vomiting. Ashamed of his indiscretion, Eren feels his eyes water as he darts through the torrential rain, aiming for the castle. If he’s lucky, he may get struck down by lightning. Or he could instantly develop a cold. Eren will take anything if means not having to stand in the presence of Levi and Erwin.

Pulling his cloak closer to him, Eren barges in through the front doors and disappears into his dungeon, ignoring his squad’s inquisitive stares.

•••

Unsurprisingly, the storm rages on.

It’s the third time Eren has scrubbed the floor leading to the officers’ quarters, he’s sure of it. Regardless of the time spent on his knees, he doesn’t grow accustomed to the ache in them. He would much rather wash the windows, or even take a week’s worth of kitchen duty.

After running the back of his hand across his forehead, Eren sloshes more of the soapy water onto the stone floor, mindful to scrub away the grime wedged between the bricks. His fingertips grow numb, but he figures it’s better than having them burn.

Alone with his thoughts, Eren finds it hard to focus on much of anything other than what he witnessed this morning. There are about a dozen things he ought to linger on, like remembering battle tactics he hasn’t gone over during these past couple of days, but his mind is a treacherous thing. The same can be said about his hormones. The amount of boners he’s popped in a matter of hours is ridiculous, but unlike this morning, he hasn’t had the opportunity to take care of it.

He curses under his breath because he really needs to get laid.

The objective would be easier to achieve if Eren’s wants weren’t so farfetched. There are a number of privates in the Legion who would probably agree to sleep with him, but Eren finds them nowhere near as interesting as his commanding officers. Then again, he supposes that’s the charm to it. It’s always what’s impossible to reach that appears to taste most delicious.

“I need my tea,” Eren hears Levi say, and he looks towards the stairs. Both he and Erwin are approaching the landing. “Provisions are beginning to run low.”

“The next shipment should arrive next week,” Erwin says. “Just make it last until then.”

Eren makes sure that his back is to them; that spot of grime suddenly becoming extremely fascinating as he scrubs away at it. His cheeks already feel hot and absolutely nothing has occurred. Eren isn’t sure how he will ever face the two of them again. He tries to duck his head. Maybe they won’t recognize him.

There’s quiet behind him, one in which he can’t hear neither chatter nor the sound of footsteps.

“Hello, Eren,” Erwin says, eventually, and Eren instinctively flinches.

He straightens up and half turns towards his officers with a forced smile. “G-Good evening, sirs.” He berates himself for stammering. “I hope supper was nice.” Shit. “The sausages were good.” _Fuck._ “Do you need anything?” He really needs to shut up.

Levi has the decency to lift an eyebrow, and Erwin is grinning from ear to ear. “There’s no need to be nervous,” he says, and Eren just wants to be swallowed whole by the earth. Ironic, considering all he ever fights for is to not get eaten by anything – _except Levi or Erwin_ … and he needs to stop that thought right there.

“I’m not nervous,” he grumbles, looking off to his side.

“You should be if you consider this a job well done,” Levi remarks.

“Don’t be so harsh on him,” Erwin says, mirth tinting his words. “Everyone’s had a trying day today.”

“If he had enough energy to whack his meat in the pouring rain at ass o’clock in the morning, I think he can handle cleaning the fucking floor up to my expectations.”

Eren debates which path would be quickest for him to reach Wall Rose – so he can jump off of it.

“I’m sorry,” he says, not daring to look at them as he goes back to scrubbing the floor. “I shouldn’t have… I mean… I swear I won’t tell anyone.” He cringes at his own words. “I’ll forget what I saw, really.” It’s not what he saw that’s the problem, it’s the fact that he got off to it, and got caught.

Erwin hums, but no one says anything else. Eren can feel their eyes boring holes into his back, however. He also feels self-conscious over the fact that in this position, his ass is just there, as if it were being presented as an offering. Not that they would want his ass. He _wishes_ they wanted his ass.

At long last, there’s a long suffering sigh Eren decides can only have come from Erwin. “Come with us, Eren.”

His hand stills. “Sir?”

“I would rather clear things up,” Erwin says. Eren finally turns to look at him again. He’s serious. “In the case of rumors.”

Eren leans back on his haunches, not following him. “Rumors? I swear, I won’t tell anyone.”

“You heard him,” Levi says, crossing his arms menacingly. “Wouldn’t do to have shitty brats accidentally running their mouths, so, we’re going to have us a little chat on the subject.”

Eren’s stomach tightens as he grows nervous for entirely different reasons. He should have known they wouldn’t let it slide, that he would eventually be punished for sticking his nose where he shouldn’t have.

Nodding his head, Eren drops his brush into the buckets and pushes himself up to his feet.

“Get cleaned up and stop by my office in an hour,” Erwin says, but there’s a slight tilt at the edge of his mouth.

Swallowing around the knot in his throat, Eren nods his head.

•••

Eren avoids his squad mates during the time it takes him to get ready. Bathed and in an aired-out uniform (since laundry day has been postponed until further notice due to obvious reasons), he makes his way into the deeper parts of the top floor of the castle. He’s jittery, and he continues to scratch at his arm throughout the entire walk there.

At one point he has to tell Erd that he’s been summoned to the commander’s office once he’s stopped along the hallway. Suspicious but not pressing further, Erd lets him go.

He fears what lies on the other side of Smith’s door, what kind of punishment they will dish out on him, but he soon learns that he would rather go in blind, mostly because his dick stirs in interest. Masochistic in nature, the idea of punishment turns him on more than it should, and he really doesn’t want to walk into an enclosed area – with his commanding officers – sporting a boner.

Knocking his knuckles against the imposing wooden door, Eren waits until Erwin calls out for him to enter. When he does, Eren has half a mind to turn around and walk right back out.

Erwin has a reputation for being just as impeccable as Levi, if not more so, and so his shock is to be expected at the sight before him. Sasha once told him that there’s nothing sexier than a man in uniform, but Eren is willing to bet his limbs that her opinion would be swayed were she to lay eyes on their commander when in a state of repose.

Jacket nowhere in sight, Erwin wears his shirt halfway unbuttoned, with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The upper part of his harness hangs loosely at his waist. His hair isn’t perfectly slicked as it usually is, and it instead looks wind-swept. He’s also barefoot.

Eren notices that he’s staring, with his mouth agape, a little too late.

“Lock the door behind you,” Erwin says, his voice kind. “And there’s really no need to look so scared.”

There’s a scoff from somewhere behind Erwin, and that’s when Eren notices that Levi is sitting behind the desk. He, on the other hand, doesn’t have a single hair out of place.

Pulling in a deep breath, Eren does as he’s told.

“Would you like a drink?” Eren lingers on the question as he watches Erwin cross the room to rummage through a cupboard. It’s an odd question, considering most new recruits aren’t allowed alcohol until they’re sixteen. “Nobody has to know,” Erwin adds, most likely sensing Eren’s distress. He pulls out three glasses either way.

“Thank you, sir,” Eren says once he’s handed his glass. The last time he tasted alcohol, he had choked at how horrible it tasted, so he opts by downing his drink sip by sip, even if it takes him all night to finish it.

“Bottoms up,” Erwin says with a grin, gesturing for Eren to take a healthy swig.

“Wouldn’t want to waste it all in one go,” he tries, chuckling awkwardly.

“There’s more where that came from.” Waving the bottle, Erwin sets it on the table. “Whatever transpires within these four walls remains in these walls. There is really no need to worry.”

Eren looks down at his glass, staring at the condensation on the surface of it. This feels strange, out of place, and Erwin sounds far too lighthearted about everything. He wonders just how much he’s had to drink already.

Levi is looking at him expectantly. The both of them are.

With a sigh, Eren steels himself, and knocks back his drink.

He doesn’t choke this time, but he does grimace as the liquid burns its way down his pipe.

“There we go,” Erwin says, taking his glass with a chuckle. “Just a small incentive to get you to loosen up.”

Licking his lips, Eren looks up at him. “Why exactly am I here?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Levi says. “You know full well why you’re here.”

Ducking his head, Eren idly scratches at his arm. There’s really nothing to say, nothing that will excuse his filthy behavior. “I will accept any sort of punishment,” he says, because it’s better to just get on with it. Eren doesn’t think he can deal with just waiting. “And I did say that I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Erwin sits on the ledge of the desk, carefully looking Eren over. “I should punish you for intruding in matters that are none of your concern, yes,” he says, momentarily fiddling with the belts around his thigh. “But I had something else in mind, if you’re willing to hear me out.”

Eren shifts his feet. “Sure?” he says uncertainly, not liking the sound of that one bit.

Or, maybe, he does like the sound of that – far too much.

“Fraternization within the military is often frowned upon, especially among officers. True, it’s a rule anyone rarely abides by, but it wouldn’t do for others to shift their focus onto things that are none of their concern.”

“I understand.”

“I trust your word, Eren. If you say you’ll speak of this to no one, I believe you.”

Eren squints. “I’m glad to hear that, sir.”

“But accidents do happen,” Erwin says, ominously. “Too much alcohol, a heated argument, silly stories around a fire; when you least expect it, sometimes, these little things just slip out unbidden.”

That much is true. Eren had witnessed a good amount of fights during his trainee days because of this. There was that one time Franz punched Connie for telling everyone about his girlfriend giving him head behind the barracks. It had been an honest accident, and no one really thought less of either of them, but a secret was a secret and Franz had felt betrayed.

Back to the situation before him, Eren is unsure of where the conversation is going. Both men are staring at him with two very different looks on their faces, and he doesn’t know which is more unsettling: Erwin’s mischievously discreet smile, or Levi’s blank stare.

“I would like for us to strike a bargain,” Erwin says, briefly looking back at Levi to then return his attention to Eren. “Call it a sort of… motivation, to make you think twice before any unfortunate information accidentally slips past your lips.”

Eren holds his hands behind his back and fumbles with his fingers. He feels sick to his stomach. Raised on secrets, Eren is good at keeping them, and he feels the need to remind his commander of this. There is no need for bargains that will only make him nervous.

Opening his mouth to answer, Eren shuts it when Erwin pushes himself off the desk and walks over to him. He squares his shoulders and stands straighter, he nearly salutes, but doesn’t.

“Before you either accept or decline, I’ll tell you the conditions.” Erwin circles Eren, like a bird of prey honing in on its meal. There’s a swing to his hips as he does so, a gleam in his icy blue eyes that cause Eren’s knees to grow weak. “All right?”

Licking his lips, Eren forces himself to meet Erwin’s eyes and nod. “Okay.”

Erwin stops in front of him, looks down. He isn’t smiling, but he isn’t frowning either. His eyes are strangely hooded in a way that makes Eren squirm on the spot. “We’ll soil your reputation, Eren, and it will be our little secret.”

The words are but a purr, ones he doesn’t quite understand. “Soil, sir?”

A bare foot takes a step closer, and then another, and another, until Erwin is all but pressed to Eren’s front. His hands land on Eren’s shoulders, kneading gently, before they trail down his arms in a soft gesture. Erwin takes Eren’s hands in his, entwines their fingers together, bringing them up to his lips.

Eren’s heart skips a beat when Erwin nips at the index finger on his right hand, and sucks the tip of the finger into his mouth. A warm tongue dances around it, flicks it – and just as quickly as it happened, Erwin is dropping his hand away.

The spit cools on Eren’s finger, and his cock gives an interested twitch.

“One night to make it even,” Erwin says, still looking serious. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll make sure that we, both Levi and I, will cater to your desires.”

“Hey, I never agreed to play along to the kid’s fantasies,” Levi says with a surprisingly expressive frown. “Leave me out of this.”

Erwin casts Levi a quick glance and smiles. “Always so uncooperative. I’ll see you begging for a touch soon enough.”

Levi raises an eyebrow. “Suddenly so eager to share,” he says, then turns his eyes to Eren. “I blew him last week and he came choking on your name rather than mine.”

“Levi,” Erwin warns, but Levi doesn’t bother.

“Make of that what you wish.”

“It was an honest mistake,” Erwin explains, looking to Eren with a playful smile. “Unlike that one time—”

“ _Erwin._ ”

“—I walked in on Levi masturbating in the communal showers. If I recall correctly,” Erwin mocks being in thought, “you were hissing something about how tight Eren would be.”

Eren is stunned silent.

He’s most likely in bed, spurring these atrocities thanks to his frustration. Yes, of course, this has to be a dream. There is no other plausible explanation for it.

“What have you got to say for yourself?” Erwin says, his features relaxed into an easy smirk.

Levi shrugs. “At least I didn’t lure him into my office and offered him sex in exchange for discretion. That’s on you.”

“Ah.” Erwin lifts a finger. “The choice is his, however.” He turns to Eren, brimming with amusement. “Well? Would you like to spend the night?”

There at least a dozen things that can go wrong. For all Eren knows, this may be a trick, some sort of test. The mature and sane side of him urges him to politely decline the offer, ask for an alternative, but his hormones shove the thought away. This may be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Swallowing is difficult to do when his throat has gone dry. “I’m… not sure what to say.”

“A simple yes or no would suffice.”

Eren shakes his head. “I know, I mean, I just don’t know… well…” He takes a deep breath. “What tonight would entail?”

“I wouldn’t expect any less of a virgin,” Levi says.

Were he anyone else, Eren would have barked a snide remark. He almost does, but Erwin keeps him from muttering a single word when his hand lands on Eren’s hip and squeezes. He walks around him, pressing his front to Eren’s back.

His breath is hot against Eren’s ear, and the last thread of restraint snaps. Eren leans back into him, sags against the strong chest when Erwin’s arms enclose his waist. “Just tell me what you’d like, what you think you would enjoy.”

Eren shuts his eyes because Erwin’s voice is as rich as dark chocolate, as smooth as velvet. “I… I wouldn’t know… sir.”

“Nonsense,” he says, and adorns his word with a rumbling chuckle. “This morning, it looked like you knew exactly what you wanted, Eren.” His hands trail downward, until his thumbs hook themselves on the belts that cross Eren’s groin. “Do you want me to suck you?”

Eren’s entire body shivers, his mouth watering despite the dryness of his throat.

Erwin’s hum is appreciative. “Or would you rather Levi suck your cute little cock?”

“Sir,” Eren says, but the word is just as weak as his legs.

“How about something more, hm? How about I touch inside of you?” Erwin sighs, and the gust actually sounds pleased. “Levi is right. You should be so tight, so hot, and you would look so adorable while I fuck you… your cheeks red, eyes glossy, asking me for more…”

Biting his lower lip, Eren refrains from moaning. The trepidation is slowly slipping, chased away by the blood that now pools below Eren’s belt. He’s getting hard, and his entire body shakes because Erwin is looking down at him, is admiring the bulge that is forming underneath the leather apron of his uniform.

“Do you want this, Eren?” he asks, softly cupping his hands over Eren’s crotch. “Would you like me to have sex with you? Would you like for Levi watch us?”

Levi is, indeed, watching them, but the blankness of his face annoys Eren. Even through the haze of want and desire, Eren feels upset that Levi isn’t the least bit affected. He wants to see his eyebrows furrow as he concentrates in his pleasure, wants to see Levi’s mouth open just a slight bit as he shuts his eyes. Eren wants to see color on those cheeks, along with sweat, spit and come. He wants Levi undone.

“Yeah,” Eren says, without taking his eyes off his captain. He will make it a challenge. “I would like that.”

His attention is dragged away when Erwin works the jacket off his shoulders in a hurry, and then assaults his jaw line and neck with a series of soft licks and kisses.

Eren can’t wrap his mind around the fact that this is happening. He’s being undressed, he’s being kissed by his commander, and his captain is watching. For all of the self-consciousness he feels, Eren feels blessed.

Erwin walks around to stand in front of him and work on his harness, quickly riding Eren of all constraints. When he begins working on the lower half of the belts, Erwin makes sure to hold Eren’s eyes, and give him a smooth smile that promises Eren wonders beyond his imagination.

His fingers deliberately brush against Eren’s bulge, making him gasp.

Fly undone, pants and underwear discarded, Eren is left standing in the middle of the office with nothing but his shirt on. He hadn’t noticed how cold the room is until then, and he tries to cover himself out of embarrassment. His nipples are just as hard as his dick.

Erwin lays a kiss on Eren’s temple, and gestures him towards Levi. “On the chair.”

Eren blinks up at him, confused by the order, considering that Levi is sitting on it. “How?”

He’s led towards Levi by the wrist, and Eren feels like running away when those impassive eyes follow his every move. Eren struggles to cover himself, but Erwin takes hold of both his hands and keeps them away, presenting him like a prize.

Levi’s eyes finally wander downward to admire Eren’s size. “Not bad,” he says, before looking up again, expectantly.

He can feel heat spread from his cheeks to the tip of his ears, causing him to shrink into himself.

A hand on Eren’s back nudges him forward, and he sees himself forced to straddle Levi’s lap, one knee on either side of his thighs. Eren nearly topples forward when he loses his balance out of nervousness, and so he grips the back of the leather chair, towering over his captain.

He wants to ask if this is okay, especially when Levi mentioned not wanting to be involved, but words fail him when the reality of it sinks in. Levi is underneath him. Eren is naked for the exception of his shirt, and his cock is bobbing between his legs, throbbing when the need to kiss Levi’s mouth overtakes him. He doesn’t do it.

“Stop looking like I’m going to hit you,” Levi says, and he crosses his legs, the denim of his pants briefly rubbing against the skin of Eren’s balls, causing him to gasp. “That’s better.”

Using a hand to cover his face, Eren nearly loses balance again when Erwin startles him by touching a hand to his hips.

Erwin runs the pads of his fingertips up Eren’s legs, tickling at the bruises the harness has left behind. He presses at random points, ghosts his fingers wherever he feels like it, dips them into the dimples on Eren’s lower back. He’s exploring him, learning the little niches of Eren’s body, cataloging which spots make him gasp, giggle or moan.

Warm hands run along the inside of Eren’s thighs, teasingly inching upward, but never touching where Eren wants to be touched.

“Don’t dirty my uniform.” Levi’s voice grounds him again. 

Eren opens his eyes in order to frown down at him. “S-Sir?”

“You’re wet,” he says, staring down at Eren’s lap. “It’s disgusting.”

Embarrassed, Eren wants to climb off the chair, but Erwin keeps him in place. 

“Don’t be so mean,” Erwin chides. “Eren’s just a little excited. He would probably be more so if you gave him a hand, so to speak.”

Levi glares at Erwin, and Eren takes a moment to marvel at the color of Levi’s eyes at this proximity. His skin is smooth, perfect, and his hair smells good.

“No,” Levi says, and turns his attention to Eren when he speaks. “I want him to come without his dick being touched. Do you understand?”

The hand over his face slips down to grip the top of his shirt, and he nods his head hesitantly. He’s only ever come by stroking himself.

“I said, _do you understand_ , Eren.”

Eren’s hips jerk despite the absence of any sort of touch. The authority in Levi’s voice is enough to get fire licking at his gut. “Yes, sir,” he mumbles, slowly moving his hips in a plea for anything.

“I’ll reward you if you’re good,” Levi says.

“But first,” Erwin says, and Eren is close to turning towards him, but the sensation of something cool trickling down his thighs stops him. “First, we’re going to see how well you behave.” His words are but a dark whisper against Eren’s freckled shoulder.

Body shaking, Eren forces out a nod before returning to grip the back of the seat with both his hands once again.

Copious amounts of oil slicks his thighs, Erwin spreading it unevenly. He takes a moment to fondle Eren’s balls, gently rolling them on his palm and tugging them, before covering the entirety of skin between Eren’s legs. It’s when he gives Eren’s cock a wet pull that his hips stutter wildly, a surprised little shout falling from his mouth.

The same hand trails over Eren’s hips, and slowly, teasingly, between the mounds of his ass.

Eren gasps when Erwin presses a finger to his opening, and the pressure feels amazing. No breach yet, just a barely-there rub that has Eren moaning beneath his breath.

Erwin’s mouth latches itself onto the column of Eren’s neck just as that first finger pushes inside.

The stretching feels like it’s taken an eternity, with Erwin making sure that Eren is comfortable with every intrusion. More oil, more fingers, more of Erwin’s lips pressing kisses wherever he can reach. With his eyes shut, Eren loses himself in a sensory overload.

Four fingers and Eren is already pushing back onto them. He’s pretty damn sure that he’s dug holes into the leather of the chair.

Erwin’s hand finally drops away, and Eren whimpers at the loss. He dislikes feeling empty, especially when he hadn’t expected to enjoy the sensation of being full before. However, Erwin’s hand comes back, but this time, it wraps a loose fist around his cock and begins to stroke.

His hands are big, calloused, and they apply just the right amount of pressure to milk out a series of hitched sounds from Eren’s mouth.

Just like that, his hand is gone again.

“On the desk,” he says. “It won’t do to dirty Levi’s uniform if you come.” Levi, who is still sitting there – perfectly stoic – without a single hair out of place. 

Were Eren any less wrecked, he would have grabbed a fistful of his jacket and shaken him, demanding some sort of reaction.

Instead, Eren does as he told.

He moves to the desk on shaky legs, and before he can ask, Erwin is pushing him onto his back. He doesn’t bother getting his paperwork out of the way, nor his books, or anything with potential of getting ruined. 

Grabbing Eren’s legs, he pulls him towards him, until his ass is resting just over the edge of the desk. In that brief moment, Eren snatches a glimpse at his still-clothed commander, and is both troubled and turned-on at the sight of his cock. 

It’s everything Eren has ever fantasized about: big, fat, and long.

“Commander,” he hears himself say, spreading his legs. He nearly shakes with anticipation.

Settled between Eren’s thighs, Erwin places a hand beside Eren’s cock, holding him down. He takes his own cock into his free hand, and teases the slick hole with the tip of it.

Eren watches him, slips his hands under his shirt to toy with himself, admire the feverish heat of his own skin. His mind is reeling with the thoughts of _this is it_ , he’s finally getting laid, and it’s Commander Smith who’s gonna fuck him into oblivion. His cock jerks at the thought, and his mouth salivates. He wants Erwin inside of him, _now_.

“Commander,” he says again, this time dragging out the word in form of a whine. “Please.”

Cockhead still poised over Eren’s hole, Erwin strokes Eren at an agonizingly slow place. “Please, what?” he asks, his tone teasing.

Erwin looms over him, his broad shoulders and thick arms making him look imposing from this angle. Eren feels powerless, and he is, stripped of his clothing and laid over his desk to be done like paperwork. He’s at the mercy of Erwin Smith, the Legion’s power-player with the face of a god.

“Fuck me,” Eren whispers.

No time is wasted after the request is made, and Eren quickly realizes that fingers will never equate to a cock when it comes to penetration. 

His body immediately tenses at the intrusion, burning pain shooting up his spine and urging him to scurry away. He tries to do so, but Erwin holds him in place with a hand fisted in his shirt. He doesn’t stop either. Erwin pushes all of the way inside before he stills.

Tears trail down Eren’s face and into his hairline. He feels impossibly full, about to be ripped apart, and he’s confused whether it feels terrible or mind-blowingly amazing. As long as Erwin doesn’t budge, he figures he will be okay, and will start feeling good in a matter of moments.

“Relax,” Erwin says; the word is soft against the flesh of Eren’s stomach.

“It hurts.”

Erwin’s hand starts working on Eren’s cock again, squeezing and shifting until he starts to feel good again.

Taking deep breaths, Eren tries to concentrate on other things, such as the way Levi is now leaning forward in his seat, elbows on his knees. His eyes are sharp on Eren, and Eren feels embarrassed, humiliated, even. Here he is, trying to have sex, and he’s crying.

Levi gets up from his seat with a sigh, and Eren follows him with his sight, curious.

“He’s just a kid,” he says, casting Erwin an accusing glare that’s answered with an innocent frown.

He comes to stand on the other end of the desk, opposite to Erwin, where Eren’s head rests. Eren blinks up at him and something in his chest flutters, because despite his lust for Erwin, Levi has always been the apple of Eren’s eye.

“Don’t patronize him,” Erwin says. “I’m sure Eren can handle a lot more than this.”

Eren gasps when the hand on his cock twists just right. He nods his head and says, “I can take it. It feels really good, Captain.”

“Does it?” Erwin presses. His hand, the one not currently working Eren’s cock, is caressing the skin of his thighs and stomach.

“Yeah.” It isn’t exactly a lie, because Eren sincerely feels he would die if Erwin pulls out. “I like feeling full,” he whispers, still looking up at Levi. “I like it when Commander touches me.”

Levi’s jaw clenches, and Eren nearly jumps out of his skin when his hand comes down to softly trace Eren’s cheeks.

His hands are just as rough as Erwin’s, although smaller, but there’s a distinctive tenderness to them as they touch Eren’s face. A thumb traces his lips while his other hand dabs away the tear stains.

“May I kiss you?”

The question robs Eren of his breath. “Sir?”

“I’m not asking again.”

Elated, Eren nods.

Neither of them shuts their eyes while the distance is closed, their mouths coming together in a barely-there dab before becoming a genuine kiss. Lips soft and warm, Eren surrenders himself completely when his eyes finally close.

The gentle kiss becomes hungry when Eren boldly pokes his tongue against the seam of Levi’s lips, and he’s instantly granted permission.

Eren moans into the kiss, breathes in Levi’s scent, his everything. He reaches upward, tangling his hands in the feathery hair, dragging his fingertips along his undercut and relishing the rough contrast. Eren wants to devour him as he kisses him again and again, overlapping their mouths and nibbling on swollen lips.

But then, Erwin _moves_.

Eren’s back arches off the desk, and his surprised shout is swallowed by Levi’s mouth.

It’s still uncomfortable, the friction of skin on skin despite the amount of oil, but the feeling of completion makes it worthwhile. There’s an element of safety in being pinned between two of humanity’s saviors, in being taken care of and pleasured. Erwin’s ruthlessness and Levi’s gentleness both play an intoxicating game on Eren’s senses.

The rhythmic moving of Erwin’s hips, the constant in and out that grows in intensity, has Eren trembling over the desk. At first, he’s hesitant, careful to not hurt him, but Eren murmurs for him to hurry up. “Harder, please,” he says against Levi’s mouth, their tongues swabbing clumsily against the other. “Fuck me ha— _harder_ , Commander.”

Erwin thrusts faster, but keeps them shallow. Eren keens every time he accidentally slips out, only to be stretched again, humped with renewed vigor.

Meanwhile, Levi is pulling off Eren’s shirt, leaving him completely exposed. His hot mouth traces along Eren’s chest, sucks bruises wherever he wishes to, torments Eren’s nipples. His hands roam and touch, worship the dips and planes of Eren’s muscles.

Eren pants and squirms, melts at the fact that he is the current object of their attention. From everything else in the world, inside this castle, the two of them chose to shut everything away and just focus on him for a short period of time.

Levi eventually pulls away, and Eren is momentarily confused when he watches him climb onto the desk, gracefully crawling over him like a cat. He doesn’t complain when his face is met with Levi’s crotch, but he barely has a chance to do anything about it when a tongue trails along his cock.

Eren’s body jerks; he nearly shouts because it’s too much – having Erwin inside of him while Levi sucks his cock.

The tip is sucked into a hot mouth while a hand works his shaft, twisting and pumping, out of tune with Erwin’s pace.

Eren squeezes his eyes shut.

If Erwin’s girth hadn’t felt uncomfortable still, he fears he would have shot down Levi’s throat the moment his lips closed around his cockhead. It’s too good, too perfect, and Eren doesn’t want for it to end.

He eventually looks down when Levi deposits his weight onto his chest, and the sight is glorious. Still fully clothed, sans jacket, Eren can’t believe he gets the privilege to be up close and personal with the perfection that is Levi’s tight ass. Unable to help himself, Eren gropes those white-clad globes, and in turn, Levi grounds into him, rubbing his bulge against Eren’s chest. The denim burns his skin, but it is well worth it.

The more Eren fondles him, the more enthusiastic Levi’s tongue becomes around his cock.

“How’s he taste?” Erwin asks, and the breathiness in his voice makes Eren shudder.

Levi pulls away with a loud pop. “How’s he feel?”

“Exquisite.”

“Mouthwatering.”

Eren whimpers.

Erwin hooks his fingers underneath Levi’s chin and pulls him up for a messy kiss, the stuttering of his hips slowing as he focuses on Levi’s mouth for a matter of moments.

Eren is surprised by the lack of jealousy he feels. If anything, he can feel himself grow harder at the sight, at the abandon with which they kiss – all tongues and tiny sounds. It’s messy and wet, and Levi is still pumping Eren’s cock, before clamping down on his base.

They break the kiss, only because Levi looks over his shoulder to stare down at Eren. “Not yet,” he says, and it’s only then that Eren realizes he was about to come. He almost does it again, because the smirk Levi is wearing is worthy of a million orgasms.

Eren whines, his head thumping against the desk.

Erwin picks up speed again, and Levi returns his attention to Eren’s cock.

It feels like hours just stretch on endlessly, because there’s no shift in pace, no pause or warning. Whenever Eren gets dangerously close to the edge, Levi clamps down on him with a malevolent chuckle, clicking his tongue, murmuring “I’ll eat when I’m hungry”.

On the other hand, Erwin seems lost in his own little world. He, too, is muttering something below his breath. He’s set a fast and punishing pace, one that has Eren’s entire body moving across the desk but _shit, does he like it_. Eren adores the roughness of it, the strength of him, the perfect control.

Tired and wanting more than just fondling Levi’s ass, Eren awkwardly wraps his arms around his waist, blindly searching for his fly. Levi notices, but offers no aid, keeping himself concentrated on Eren’s dick and balls. 

He eventually finds it, and clumsily pulls down his zipper. Fumbling with his underwear is harder, however, but Eren grins to himself when he finally manages to snag the band of Levi’s underwear just beneath his balls.

The fist around Eren squeezes, making him gasp, and Levi lifts his hips for Eren to get a better hold.

Inexpertly, Eren strokes him. He watches Levi fuck into his fist while Erwin cards his fingers through his black hair, holding his head back in order to watch his face. Of _this_ Eren is jealous of, because he, more than anything, wants to see Levi’s face as he comes completely undone.

Erwin kisses his jaw, says things only Levi can hear, but Eren doesn’t let it get to him. His hand is around Levi’s cock, and that’s more than he ever expected to have. He squeezes his fist, concentrates on the shaft, and it may not be perfect, but it’s what he’s done to himself countless times before.

Levi gasps, and it’s the most beautiful thing Eren has ever heard.

“Erwin,” he says, and Eren marvels at Levi’s ability to keep his voice devoid of any emotion. “Let’s make him come.”

Erwin smiles through his haze. “Always so competitive.”

Levi scoffs. “Fuck him harder,” he orders, the one hand not working Eren’s cock wrapping around Eren’s leg, pulling it away to grant Erwin a better range of movement. “Faster.”

“What happened to being gentle?”

“Don’t be a fucking smartass.” Levi pumps him faster, squeezes him just right. “I want to hear him _scream_.”

Eren throws his head back then, because Erwin does fuck him harder, almost brutal, and Levi is stroking him in such a way that it’s difficult to not call out. But it’s Levi’s voice, talking Eren through it, that does the trick. Each word, each piece of filth, each claim and order spoken in that lovely, commanding rasp has Eren thrashing, his nails digging into the soft cotton of Levi’s shirt, tugging at the belts of his harness as his legs stiffen, his back arches, and the fire in his gut finally explodes into a mess of white.

Eren comes, yelling out things he isn’t even aware he’s saying. He knows there is a _Captain_ somewhere in there, as well as a _Commander_ , and various other words such as _fucking, yes,_ and _more_.

He comes down from his high, heaving for breath and whimpering pathetically as Levi milks him to the very last drop, but Erwin is still fucking him in earnest. 

A wave of moans and grunts reaches Eren’s ears, but his rhythm is faltering. Erwin’s head hangs low, and Levi takes the opportunity to fist his clean hand into disarrayed blonde locks. “There we go,” he growls in Erwin’s face, jerking him forward into a quick kiss. “Look at you, so fucking wrecked from fucking your subordinate. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Smith. Fucking virgin assholes, making them come for you, getting off on your own weapons.”

Eren licks his lips, enthralled.

“And now you’re gonna come inside of him. Think about that for a moment, Erwin. Think about how he’s squeezing around you, his greedy little hole begging for you to feed it—”

Erwin comes with a feral grunt, the bucking of his hips almost sadistic as he stares Levi down like an animal. He’s beautiful in his violence, and Eren is floored by the realization that he’s been allowed to witness this.

Eren shuts his eyes, concentrating on the hot wetness inside of him, the slick that oozes out of him the moment Erwin pulls out. It’s just as disgusting as it is wonderful.

He gasps when a hand pulls at his underarms, and Eren opens his eyes to see Levi tugging him towards the ledge of the desk. Confused as to when he climbed off the desk to begin with, and what it is he wants, Eren goes with it, pushing himself until his head is hanging off the ledge.

He watches Levi lean over him, and Eren feels rather than sees his hand running through the sticky warmth of Eren’s own come. His eyes widen, perplexed, when Levi slicks his own cock up with it. All this time, Eren has figured that Levi would be above getting himself dirtier than is strictly necessary.

Surprise gives way to rapture as Eren is granted the view of his life, Levi’s cock just inches from his face as he strokes himself at a quick pace. The tip of it, slathered in precome, is pressed to Eren’s cheek, flicked against his bottom lip. Levi doesn’t push into his mouth, seeming satisfied to tease Eren.

Long fingers massage as they slide up and down the engorged shaft, the pad of his thumb dragging back skin before letting it shift back into place. Enclosing the tip in his fist, Levi quickly jerks himself before dragging his hand down to clench at the base.

Levi is _playing_ with himself, and had Eren not been high in his release, he would have no qualm about grabbing hold of his own cock and jerking off to the sight. Oh, and what a sight it is. From here, Eren can appreciate the veins, the rosy color, the smoothness of stretched skin of Levi’s cock. Eren wants it in his mouth, inside of him.

Gripping the edge of the desk, Levi hunches over Eren when his fist goes faster, the wet sound obscene in the stillness of the room. He watches, ensnared, at the way Levi’s eyebrow’s knit together, the way his lips part in an attempt to regulate his breathing.

He’s loud.

Eren never would have pegged Levi for being vocal, the morning at the stables being the loudest he’d ever be, but he thanks any god that is listening for letting him bear witness to this.

Soft whimpers and desperate keening interrupt his labored breathing. Choked back cries, grunts, long and drawn out moans… His entire body quivers as he bows into himself, his hand moving frantically.

Angling his head, pushing himself further up the desk, Eren flicks out his tongue, managing to dab it against the swollen tip of Levi’s cock. This earns him a strangled “ _Fuck_ ”, and Levi’s hand going faster, squeezing harder, until he comes with a moan so debauched, Eren winces when his cock gives an brave twitch.

Ropes of come stain Eren’s face, some of it clinging to his lips, to his eyelashes, to his chin.

Levi’s head is thrown back as he sucks in air like a man about to drown, and he looks perfect like this, lost to his wanton pleasure.

Heavy warmth covers Eren, and much to his dismay, he’s forced to look down. There, he finds Erwin laying over him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Beautiful, isn’t he?” he says, and Eren has to nod. Levi truly is beautiful, despite the hard edges of him.

“Fuck off,” Levi says, looking down at the both of them with a frown.

Eren offers him a genuine smile, one he wouldn’t be able to hold back if he wanted to. He feels sated and happy. “He’s right, sir.”

Levi flips him off, but leans down to press a kiss to Eren’s mouth. “You’re fucking disgusting,” he says against it.

Erwin chuckles. “You love licking come off people’s faces, Levi,” he says, drawing lazy circles onto Eren’s chest with the tip of his finger.

Levi doesn’t deny or agree to the accusation, but if the way he begins lapping away at Eren’s cheeks, eerily reminiscent of a kitten, it’s safe to concur.

Moments pass as they stay there, doing absolutely nothing but bathing each other with their undivided attention, until Erwin suggests heading to bed. It’s long past curfew, and little titan shifters should be locked up by now. Eren nods, ready to head on his way, but he’s dragged back by the both of them, and dumped into the bathtub in Erwin’s private bathroom, where Levi scrubs him spotless.

Eren still thinks that he will wake up at any moment, locked up in his cell with nothing but a too-thin pillow in a cold, hard bed. He isn’t used to having nice things, and even if the night began as a sort of threat, Eren couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome.

The rare glimpse of his superiors’ private life is unexpected. Although he’s still unsure of Erwin and Levi’s official relationship, it’s safe to say that there’s a sort of comfort between them. Erwin draws the curtains, turns down the bed. Levi makes them tea. It’s peaceful, a bubble that smells more like a home rather than a simple officer’s quarters.

Walking around in Erwin’s shirt is another unexpected thing. Levi’s are too small on him.

Eren doesn’t comment when they talk amongst themselves, out of his hearing range. He figures it’s none of his business, but the way Levi looks at him out of the corner of his eye unsettles him.

“Just for tonight,” Erwin says, loud enough for Eren to hear. Both their gazes meet, and Eren is the first to look away, embarrassed.

Erwin takes them both to bed.

There is no fussing or any awkward dances, and they settled down easily, with Erwin leaning against the headboard, still entertaining his tea, while Levi lays sprawled in the middle of the bed. Eren slips under the covers, hesitating for a slight moment, before Levi tugs him down.

His heart races and his palms begin to sweat because sex is one thing, cuddling in his commander’s bed is something else entirely. But nobody makes a big deal out of it. Levi idly strokes Eren’s arm while Erwin absently combs Levi’s hair, their captain pinned comfortably between them. 

Eren hums when his hairs stand on end. 

“You all right?” Levi says without opening his eyes.

He is. Eren is more than all right at that very moment. Maybe he’s a little sore all over, but it’s a pleasant kind of sore, the kind that will remind him of what transpired behind closed doors. He nods. “I am.”

Hiding his face against the crook of Levi’s neck, and resting a hand over his chest to feel his steady heartbeat, Eren smiles, mostly because Levi is absently stroking his arm.

Eren notices Erwin looking down at them, the seriousness on his face melting into a small smile when he realizes he’s been caught staring. Worry pulls at Eren’s gut, because that frown hadn’t been there a few minutes before.

He’s ready to pull away, but Erwin shakes his head. “Stay,” he says, “We’ll talk about this come morning.”

Stomach twisting uneasily, Eren goes to move anyways, but Levi only pulls him closer. “You heard the man. If he’s pouting, he’s just being a fucking worrywart.”

Erwin chuckles and concedes with a nod of his head. “He’s right.”

“I’m in charge of wakeup call,” Levi says, probably trying to assuage both of their hesitation. “As long as we’re all dressed by then, nobody’s getting in trouble. Besides, you’re the authority here. Don’t know what the hell you’re fretting over, Erwin.”

Eren watches while Erwin combs Levi’s hair out of his face. “I’m doing a terrible job at upholding my reputation as a figure of authority.”

“I’m proud that you finally grew a pair.”

For the first time in years, tonight has been a night that is worthwhile, mostly because Eren gets to see that, in a life as hectic and bloody as theirs, there is still room for humanity. There are different kinds of humanity as well, especially to his officers – simple, honest, and almost childish in its nature. It proves that there’s more to a person than what they are out on a battlefield, and it fills Eren with a sense of acceptance.

The night is also good because he finally got laid, and damn was it good.

Shutting his eyes and finally calming down, Eren listens to Levi and Erwin bickering in hushed voices, and it serves like a lullaby, lulling him off to sleep.

The last thing he recalls is a short silence, and then Erwin mentioning something about not getting attached. Levi doesn’t immediately reply, and in the space that it takes him to formulate a comeback, Eren is already dreaming of flowers that smell of his commander’s clean bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> This may/may not become a series of oneshots because I love these three together and I sometimes get the random urge to write them. Who knows.


End file.
